


Fukunaga Shouhei needs to go the fuck to sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, i needed to get this done bc ao3 was boutta delete it, if you remember me from that one bang dream x haikyuu fic please erase that from your mind..., maybe angst?, not finished at all im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Fukunaga," Ennoshita says sternly as he sits down in the chair in front of the other man. Fukunaga quickly looks away, not wanting to make eye contact and make the situation even worse. "Shouhei. What time have you been going to sleep?" Ennoshita asks as he folds his hands in front of him. Fukunaga opens his mouth to answer but closes it almost instantly. There are three ways this could go(all three of them end with him getting yelled at my Mother Ennoshita). One: Tell Ennoshita the truth. Two: Lie about it. And three: Don't reply at all. Number three was one that Fukunaga used many times before but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with it this time.Or...After graduation, Fukunaga decides to become an author. He honestly thought writing one book would be easy. It isn't. But that's why his best friend Ennoshita decided to help him on his adventure. Everything was going well for Fukunaga until he gets invited to a certain demon senpai's wedding and realizes that he didn't even get over his high school crush. It doesn't make it better when he finds out that certain high school crush works at the local coffee shop...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fukunaga Shouhei needs to go the fuck to sleep

"Fukunaga," Ennoshita says sternly as he sits down in the chair in front of the other. Fukunaga quickly looked away, not wanting to make eye contact and make the situation even worse.

"Shouhei. What time have you been going to sleep?" Ennoshita asks as he folds his hands in front of him.

Fukunaga opens his mouth to answer but closes it almost instantly. There are three ways this could go(all three of them end with him getting yelled at my Mother Ennoshita). One: Tell Ennoshita the truth. Two: Lie about it. And three: Don't reply at all. Number three was one that Fukunaga used many times before but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with it this time. 

Ennoshita sighed heavily and glared at Fukunaga. 

"You need to get sleep Shouhei. If you want to get this book published by next year, you have to realize that you're only human and you do need breaks," Ennoshita said as he got up to make coffee for the tired man who sat across from him. 

"You know..." Ennoshita said as he watched the coffee maker closely, "Ryuu finally got that new coffee shop open and running." 

Fukunaga rolled his eyes dramatically and gagged. Ennoshita almost always talked about Tanaka and Fukunaga hated it.

"I get it, you have a boyfriend. Woohoo. Get on with what you wanted to say," Fukunaga growled as he laid his head on the table.

Ennoshita turned towards the other man with an annoyed expression on his face, "Funny. Last time I checked, I'm your editor and If I wanted to, I don't have to edit your horrible grammar and spelling mistakes."

Fukunaga stuck out his tongue at Ennoshita and the other did the same.

"Anyways..." Ennoshita said as he turned off the coffee machine and poured a cup for Fukunaga, "Wanna visit the coffee shop together?"

"But you already made me coffee," Fukunaga said as he glanced at the cup in the other's hand.

Ennoshita stared at the other man as he dumped out the cup in the sink silently. 

"So how about it?" Ennoshita asked. 

Fukunaga shrugged and leaned back in his chair. 

"Fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is bullying me and told me to finish this before it deletes the fuckin draft >:( sorry that it's short i swear i'll make future chapters longer


End file.
